


Nature Vs Nurture

by eeyore9990



Series: December Gift Fic Spree [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves are matriarchal; Derek seeks out strong women because that’s what he’s been conditioned to do. Braeden wants to make sure she leaves him in the hands of women who aren’t just strong, but trustworthy as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Vs Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> December Fic Spree, Day 31: Gift for Anonymous.
> 
> Happy December 31st!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Melissa opened the door, a smile spreading wide on her face when she saw Derek and Braeden standing there. Braeden had a hand resting on the small of Derek's back, and he was looking down, the tips of his ears flushed a dull red.

"Come in," she said, stepping to the side to allow them room to enter. "Lydia is here. Scott says he's spending the night at Stiles', which is probably code for he's spending the night with his girlfriend. Regardless, he won't be interrupting." Because she'd been watching for it, she saw the way Derek's shoulders sagged the tiniest bit in relief.

Lydia was perched on the small love seat when they entered the living room, feet tucked up and crossed under her while a glass of wine dangled from her fingers. Melissa would have protested underage drinking, but Lydia had _brought_ the wine and it was very, very good. Besides which, if she started protesting at that, they'd never get through the rest of the evening's schedule for all her bitching.

Braeden went to Lydia, helping her to her feet before leaning over and kissing her softly in greeting. Turning to the side, she looked at Derek and said his name in a tone that brooked no arguments. 

The blush spreading from his ears to his throat, Derek let out a strangled-sounding, "Thank you for coming." And then his eyes went a little wide before he turned to Melissa, meeting her eyes for the first time since she'd opened the door. "And thank you for... everything." His teeth caught on his lower lip as he gestured around the room.

Melissa couldn't help but notice the way Braeden's eyes softened with something like pride. "That was good, baby," she murmured softly, and Derek leaned toward her, eyes falling shut at the praise. Braeden stepped back then and cleared her throat, at which point Derek sank down to his knees on the floor. 

Melissa couldn't help the thrum of arousal that shot through her at seeing that. But Braeden was speaking again, so she dragged her attention from Derek to listen.

"I have to leave town soon. I know, on the surface, you're both aware of why you're here, but I needed to make sure you understand," Braeden spread her hands with a little shrug, " _everything._ "

"Werewolves, especially born ones, are matriarchal." Lydia tipped a smile at Braeden and took a measured sip of her wine before continuing. "Derek has been conditioned, through instinct as well as lifestyle, to seek out strong women. The age old debate of nature versus nurture, though both are tugging him in the same direction."

"The problem," Braeden took over with a nod of approval at Lydia, "is that his instincts don't care if the strength of the woman is directed against his best interests."

Melissa pursed her lips and nodded. "Jennifer Blake," she muttered, absently smoothing a thumb across her wrists, trying to rub away the phantom sensation of ropes digging into her skin.

"Among others." Braeden looked from Melissa at Lydia and back again. "He trusts you both. A relationship with either or both of you would keep him from seeking out a potentially destructive one in the future."

"Well," Melissa said with a grin. "I for one am all for non-destructive relationships."

Lydia nodded and lowered one foot to nudge a large, expensive handbag on the floor. "Is it time to get to the fun part yet?"

—

Melissa slipped her gloved fingers into Derek's ass, smoothing her free hand soothingly up his spine when a tiny noise burst from his lips. She waited until he shifted, rocking back against her, before twisting her fingers inside him. She found his prostate with the ease of long practice, the clinical part of her mind assessing it for health. She was jerked back to the present though when he shuddered under the pressure of her firmly massaging fingers, his strong arms trembling where they held him up.

"Please," he groaned, falling to his elbows, and Melissa couldn't stop a surge of protective instinct at the sight.

"I've got you, sweetheart," she said, shifting forward and aiming the tip of the dildo attached to her new harness at his hole, nudging it right up against where her fingers were still spreading him wide. In one smooth maneuver, she slipped her fingers free and pushed with her hips, getting the tip of her fake dick right up inside him before pausing, giving him a moment to adjust to the unforgiving thickness of it. 

But apparently he didn't need the time, because he shoved back against her, nearly unseating her from where she was propped up on her knees behind him, not stopping until the dildo was all the way inside him, her hips pressed flush to his ass and the "for her pleasure" knobbly underside of the harness grinding against her clit just right. Her breath rushed from her, and she ground forward again, just luxuriating in the sensations that sent shooting through her.

Derek's low, needy whimpers dragged Melissa back to herself, and she murmured soothingly before dragging her hands down his sides to wrap them firmly around his hips, holding him steady. It took a few thrusts for the oddness of doing things from this side to melt away, but soon enough she was fucking into him steadily, rocking his body with each thrust. With each shift of the dildo inside him, the clit stimulator rubbed over her, making her gasp.  
"Braeden," Derek moaned from his place under her. 

Within seconds, Braeden was kneeling in front of him, her fingers sliding deep into his thick hair, lifting his head and murmuring at him. He said something Melissa couldn't hear, and Braeden laughed, nodding. Sliding gracefully to her ass, Braeden eased under his head and spread her legs wide. "Go ahead, baby."

Derek's entire upper body curved toward the floor, his head lowering between Braeden's thighs as Melissa watched, her hips stuttering a little at the bliss that crossed Braeden's features. Licking her lips, she ground in a little harder, making Derek moan into Braeden. 

Braeden's eyes opened slowly and locked with Melissa's as a smile curved her pretty mouth. "He's really fucking good with his tongue."

"Well now," Lydia sighed, dropping to her knees beside Melissa. "I'm feeling a little left out here." 

Melissa laughed and pulled back teasingly before thrusting forward with a quick snap of her hips. "Age before beauty."

"We've got hours yet," Braeden said, her voice a little breathless. "Derek's stamina is amazing."

Melissa paused at that, eyebrow raising. "Is that a werewolf thing?"

"No idea. I'm not one for looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Okay," Lydia said, lowering herself to her back and wriggling under Derek's hips. "This I have to see for myself." 

Melissa stared, mesmerized at the way Lydia's full breasts moved with the motion of her body, and then Derek went stiff and shuddery against her, jerking in her grip. Melissa tightened her hold on his hips, fucking in harder and faster as wet sounds reached her ears. She could picture it all too clearly, Lydia's full mouth stretched wide around Derek's dick, and just the thought was enough to make her hold on her next thrust in, grinding her hips in quick little circles. Her stomach muscles tightened and she swung her hips faster, chasing her own orgasm.

When it finally broke over her, she slumped over Derek's back, riding it out with little hitching breaths. Once recovered, she sighed and resumed her earlier pace, angling her hips down a little so the stimulator wouldn't hit her quite so square on, too sensitive to take that right now. 

Scratching her short nails up Derek's back, she considered everything she knew about him and decided to put that knowledge to work. "You're doing so good, Derek. Taking care of everyone so well. Look at how happy Braeden is. And I bet you're filling Lydia up just right, aren't you, sweetheart? Not pushing, just letting her have what she wants. Such a good boy."

"Oh god, yeah," Braeden moaned, fingers tightening their grip in Derek's hair as she moved under him. "So good."

There was a wet popping sound and then Lydia's voice joined theirs. "So thick too. Bet you'll feel so good, splitting me open. But you have to make Braeden come first. You can't fuck me until she does, and Derek? I really want you to fuck me. I want to feel you all hot and hard deep inside me." There was a wet-sounding sigh from below Derek again before Lydia said, "Actually, I think I want to ride your dick. Just sink right down on top of it. Because you've made Melissa do all the work so far and your Alpha's mother deserves to have her cunt worshiped. It's where he came from, after all. Don't you want to worship her there?"

Melissa felt a wave of heat rush through her. Lydia's words should be off-putting, making her think of her son at a time like this, but something about the way she said them… it made Melissa feel _powerful_. And apparently this odd little brand of dirty talk was working for Braeden too, because she let out a little broken moan, her back bowing and body shaking as she held Derek's head tight against her before shoving him back quickly. 

Melissa pulled free, fingers fumbling at the clasps holding the harness in place on her hips. As soon as Derek rolled to his back, she scrambled as fast as she could to center herself over his face, looking down the line of his body as he keened and reached up, big hands curving gently around her thighs as he stretched his neck, trying so hard to get his mouth on her. 

"Please," he whined, and Melissa took pity on him, lowering herself over him until she felt the delicious scrape of his beard over her sensitive skin and then the hot, sucking heat of his mouth made all thought trickled right out of her head.

While she watched through pleasure-slitted eyes, Lydia swung her leg over Derek's hips, mounting him and sliding down on what was a _very_ pretty dick. As she rode him, her breasts bounced, her curling hair falling against his chest. Lydia was relentless, scratching over his chest and winding her fingers through the hair there, pulling and tugging at his nipples as she rode his dick hard and fast.

And Melissa watched it all, words of praise spilling from her lips that had Derek redoubling his efforts to bring her to another, powerful orgasm. Braeden lounged at the side, her hand lazily petting up and down the back of his thigh as she worked herself over with the fingers of her other hand. 

Melissa reached back, let her questing fingers find his hair and pet over it. Braeden had asked them to take care of him, and Melissa intended to do just that. 

Especially if it meant more nights like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guys, that's it. The last fic of the year and the last one of this series. I had a ton of fun writing these aaaaand... I'm considering a Summer Lovin' series along the same vein in June/July. We'll see. 
> 
> Until then, thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. I've enjoyed this so much and now I'm going to go collapse before I go try and respond to all the comments I haven't had a chance to get to in the last few weeks.
> 
> Love you guys! Happy 2015!!


End file.
